titan_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
Description Undead troops may be lacking in physical strength, but sure make up for it with their magical abilities TROOPS Tier 1 Skeleton Undead. A low-level unit reanimated with the power of darkness. Skeleton Skills: Bone Structure, Evil Creature, Bone Building. * Bone Structure: Ranged damage taken from troops is reduced by 15%(+). * Evil Creature: When attacked, the attacker’s Morale will be lowered by 6(+) for the rest of the battle. Cannot be stacked. * Bone Building: When numbers fall below 50%, each attack taken will Revive a portion of Skeleton troops with base heal of 20(+) HP. Phantom Undead. A ghostly body kept alive by powerful negative emotions. Phantom Skills: Curse, Low Soul, False Body. * Curse: Target has a chance of Morale being lowered by 6(+) when attacked. * Low Soul: Damage from the first attack received is reduced by 30%(+), and the attacker cannot perform normal attacks for 4(+) seconds. * False Body: Have a 20% chance of reducing damage taken from a Physical attack by 40%(+). ---- Tier 2 Corpse Eater A physical melee unit filled with great hate for the living. Corpse Eater Skills: Dark Blood Claw, Life Grudge, Corpse Rot. * Dark Blood Claw: Chain Attack a single target 3 times, dealing 0.7(+) times normal attack damage each time. To living creatures, also deals bleeding damage equal to (15(+) x number of Corpse Eaters) for 5 seconds. Limit 2 times. * Life Grudge: Damage against Living creatures increased by 20%(+). * Corpse Rot: Attacked targets have their Attack reduced by 3(+) for 5 seconds after they are attacked. 10 seconds after they are attacked, their Attack is reduced by 6(+). Corpse Cart (Range) Ranged unit. A terrible contraption that throws rotten corpses. Corpse Cart Skills: Disease Cloud, Plague Cloud, Black Death. * Disease Cloud: Launches a disease bomb. Living creatures affected will lose 400(+) HP/sec for the next 4 seconds (plus a bonus for every remaining Corpse Cart). Limit 1 time. * Plague Cloud: Attacked Living creatures and their surrounding allies will receive 30%(+) less from healing effects. * Black Death: Upon hitting a Living target, reduces target’s Defense against Dark and Undead attacks by 3(+). ---- Tier 3 Vampire A regal and terrifying high-level undead spirit. Vampire Skills: HP Absorb, Injection, Bat Transformation. * HP Absorb: 15%(+) of damage dealt is converted to HP for self. Effective against Living. * Injection: Targets of HP Absorb will take 10%(+) more damage from Dark attacks. * Bat Transformation: Limit 1 time. Triggered 7 seconds after battle start. Don’t take any damage for 3.5(+) seconds. Ragdoll The huge and hideous result of experiments by undead shaman. Ragdoll Skills: Stench, Patch Up, Stitches. * Stench: At start, reduces all enemy units’ Morale by 5(+). Morale of all enemies surrounding self remains constantly reduced by 10(+). * Patch Up: Each attack restores 12(+) HP to each Ragdoll. * Stitches: Every second, auto-recovers HP equal to 30(+) times the current number of Ragdolls. ---- Tier 4 Dread Knight Even in death, he remembers his knightly skills. Dead Knight Skills: Fatal Hit, Dark Call, Dark Charge. * Fatal Hit: Deals 1.8(+) times normal attack damage in a single hit. Limit 3 times. * Dark Call: Every Fatal Hit, target’s Physical Defense is reduced by 2(+). * Dark Charge: During Fatal Hit, every point of difference in Luck between attacker and target deals 1.8%(+) bonus damage. Lich (Range) Lich Skills: Undead Soul, Undead Ponderance, Mastery. * Undead Soul: Deals 1.6(+) times normal attack damage when attacking an enemy, and converts 110%(+) of damage to heal a random non-self ally. Limit 1 time. * Undead Ponderance: Increases target’s likelihood of taking a Critical Hit from Magic damage by 6%(+). * Mastery: Active Skill use times increased by +2. ---- Tier 5 (Legendary) Zombie Dragon Undead Physical Damage dealer, tank. Zombie Dragon Skills: Dragon Curse, Stronger Zombification, Zombie Heart, Zombify. * Dragon Curse: Enemy Heroes that attack Zombie Dragon have both Magic and Physical Defenses reduced by 4 for the rest of the current battle. * Stronger Zombification: Targets have a higher chance of being Zombified, and Zombification lowers target’s Max HP by 36. * Zombie Heart: Reduces damage taken from Heroes by 25%, but damage taken from Light Spells is increased by 10%. * Zombify: Attack has a chance to Zombify the target, increasing all damage dealt to the target by 70%. Death Undead Physical damage dealer, flying. Death Skills: Death Gaze, Final Declaration, Silent Death. * Death Gaze: The gaze of Death renders the target unable to move for 4 seconds. * Final Declaration: Death Gaze also lowers Attack of enemies close to hit targets by 6 for 10 seconds. Increases damage taken from heroes by 30%. * Silent Death: The first attack Death receives from any enemy unit will take 1 chance of casting a special Skill away from that unit, also reducing that unit’s Magic Defense by 4 for the whole fight. HEROES (Heroes focus on casting curses, increasing Physical damage dealt and damage dealt to troops with low Morale) Bismarck Emperor Bloody Mary Yoshitsune Baldwin Sargon SPELLS STRATEGIES Hero set-up which focuses on cursing and weakening enemies, removing enemy hero’s energy and reducing enemy morale will wreak havoc on the battlefield. Category:Undead Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Spells Category:Guide